Crushed
by nessiebear08
Summary: Why do they call it a crush? Because that's how you feel when they don't feel the same way in return. Based on true story. I don't know if it will have a happy ending. Pls. R&R.
1. Preface

Crush

Gabriella's POV

I used to have a crush on someone. His name is Troy Bolton. He's got everything… his body, his looks, his smile, he also got brains. The only problem is that he still in love with his ex-girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay is well, the exact opposite of me. She is loud, popular and has many "popular" friends. Many boys are interested in her. They are willing to give up everything just to be with her. While me? Well, I'm already 16 years old, but not even one guy courted me yet. Maybe that's why I fell in love with him the day he and Martha started that silly joke.

**Sorry it's short. Pls. rate and review. I'm gonna start the first chapter next week.**


	2. Silly Joke

**Flasback.**

**Gabriella's POV**

October 23, 2009

I am sitting on my chair, listening to Ms. Darbus' boring discussion. "Thank God, it's Friday," I thought. Just then, I heard Troy Bolton and Martha Cox talking and joking. Troy said he would court someone to forget his ex-girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. I knew he was joking. He would never replace anyone with Sharpay. He loves Sharpay.

"Hey Joanne, Troy wants to court you!" Martha said.

Joanne just shrugged.

"Yeah, right" Troy smirked.

'I'll be the next. I'll be the next,' I thought. I don't know why I'm even thinking about it. Unfortunately, I was right.

"Hey, Gabby, I have something to tell you," Martha said.

I knew she was going to tell me the same thing but I leaned in to listen to her anyway.

"Can Troy court you?" Martha said with a smile.

I quickly turn my head and said "No way" **(A/N: Troy is seated at the back of Gabriella and Martha is seated next to Troy)**

"You busted me, already?" Troy said. I can't see his reaction really, but I can feel that he is smiling. I can't tell what I'm feeling after that actually. I completely knew he was just joking, but why am I nervous and happy? Just because you want him to mean it?

'Damn it, Gabriella Montez,' I thought to myself. "I think you are already in love with him" I whispered quietly to myself.


	3. Crush

Author's Note: The dates are based on my diary. So basically, they are all flashbacks.

I want to say thank you to **Zanessafan4eva123** for making reviews. Your reviews are one of my inspirations in continuing this story.

* * *

November 9, 2009

Gabriella's POV

I am talking to the boy in front of me named Jason Cross, when a paper thrown by someone landed right to his face. I turned my head to find out who it was.

Troy Bolton.

"Sorry," Troy mumbled to Jason.

"Urgh! Good thing it didn't hit Gabriella," Jason teased.

What the heck? How did he know? Of course, Troy told him when we were having an activity in the gym. He told him everything. He even told him that "Why bother looking someone, while I have a pretty girl sitting next to me?" I admit I did get thrilled and blush a little. I just slapped him in his arm.

**A/N: Gabriella is sitting between Troy and Jason.**

"Hey, hey, don't tease Gabriella," William Popper said, snapping me back to reality.

"No, no, don't you know William?" Jason started. I tried to cover his mouth but it's too late. "Troy has a crush on Gabriella," he continued.

Urgh, I don't want William to know about what's going on between me and Troy. He might tell everybody in school and I don't know him to that.

"Really? Is that true, Troy?" William said, turning to Troy. Troy just laughed and he whispered something to William, which I didn't hear. Then William laughed and turned again to me and said, "You didn't hear that right?"

"This is your entire fault," I said, glaring at Jason. **(A/N: Wrong grammar? I'm not sure about the entire fault or all your fault.)**

"I think you are just overreacting, Gabriella," Jason replied.

I was about to reply, when Ms. Smith is giving out test results. As expected, I passed and got an A. Jason looked at my paper and smiled, "You are really amazing, Gabriella!" he exclaimed. "How much did she get?" Troy asked.

"An A, dude" Jason said.

"Woah, nice, Gabriella. That's why I have a crush on you," Troy said, smiling.

I turned around to face him but I accidentally dropped his bag. He saw it and he widen his eyes, like he was going to eat me. I said "sorry" quickly and he smiled sweetly and said,

"It's ok, crush, it's ok,"

I smiled a little but deep inside I want to scream "Ahhhh!"

That's the day he started calling me "CRUSH".

* * *

Okay, hope you like it. By the way, I will be having classes tomorrow. So maybe I'll update this weekend. Remember, I'm a graduating student, so that means I'll be busy starting this week. But don't worry, I'll try to update if I have time.

Please R&R!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**Characters:**

_Me as Gabriella Montez_

_My crush as Troy Bolton_

_His ex-girlfriend as Sharpay Evans_

Ok, again, this story based on a real life story. I guess it doesn't have a happy ending. Well, if we end up together, then it will be a happy ending. But I guess that wouldn't happen. Don't worry, I will continue writing this story on behalf of those who listed me as one of their favorite authors, who "favorite" this story and those who put this story to their story alert.

Anyways, I'm already starting the next chapter of "Crushed". I'm still writing the things that are happening between us everyday so that I can continue writing.

Pls. continue reading my stories. Oh, and hey, don't forget to make a review. Love you guys, Toodles!

Eysi


	5. Friday the 13th

November 13, 2009 (Friday)

Gabriella's POV

Today is Friday the thirteenth. Wretched day. I still have a cold and my eyes keep on watering.

Friday the 13th occurs when the thirteenth day of a month falls on Friday, which superstition holds to be a day of bad luck. In the Gregorian calendar, this day occurs at least once, but at most three times a year. Any month's 13th day will fall on a Friday if the month starts on a Sunday. (See my profile for the source)

"Whoa, today is Friday the thirteenth," I heard Josh Smith said. "It's an unlucky day," he added.

"Really?" Troy asked. Duh? He doesn't know?

"Yea."

"Oh, I'll just be careful then." Troy said, smiling.

!

"Alright, everyone, settle down," Ms. Darbus said. "Today we will have a haircut inspection". (A/N: I know they don't have haircut inspection at East High but in our school we have and it's only for the boys.) Some of the boys groaned, including Troy. I looked at his hair. He really needs a new hairstyle. Tsk.

All of the boys stand and Ms. Darbus checked their hair, one by one. If Ms. Darbus liked their hairstyle, then they are safe. If not, they will have detention during free period.

"Bolton, Danforth, Collins, detention!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed. I sighed.

"You know what, Josh?"

"What?" Josh asked, turning to Troy.

"You're right. Today is really an unlucky day," Troy frowned.

Physics time.

We are going to finish our devices for our Physics project, so we went to the Science Laboratory. I was with my group: Maggie Liam, Kathie Nunn, Riley Toddle and Joanne Abuja. (A/N: Names are weird. Haha.)

We are working on a damaged telephone. When I heard someone behind me said, "Nice device, crush." I jumped a little. It was Troy. Well, I was shocked because he ignored me for the whole day yesterday. He looked at me and then I walked away. (A/N: I don't know why I did that. Maybe I don't want to be obvious that I like, or worse, love him.)

Trigonometry time.

Damn it. I can't concentrate in our lesson. That's because I still have a cold and my eyes keep on watering. Jason Cross looked at me. He knew that my eyes are watering because I have a cold. But I was shocked when he asked,

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked and then looked at Troy.

Troy and William (Popper) heard this. William touched my arm so that he can see if I was really crying and Troy moved his chair and said,

"Crush, why are you crying? Tell me if you don't understand our lesson because I will teach you," he said sweetly.

I glared again at Jason but deep inside I want to thank him for asking that.

Filipino time.

"You know what? I hate someone. He is our classmate when we were sophomores," I told Jason.

"Guss Timpson?" he guessed.

"No."

"Mark Dunhill?"

"Yeah"

"Many people are telling him that I have a crush on him." I said, frowning. I hate that guy. When we were sophomores he kept asking money from me.

"I'm not one of those people," Jason assured me.

"I know. I rather have a crush on –"

"Troy Bolton." He continued.

I slightly nodded and he smiled.

"I will tell Troy. He will be thrilled."

"No, not when William Popper is around." I said, looking at William.

"Ok."

Well, I guess he forgot because he didn't tell Troy. UNTIL NOW. But it's ok at least he didn't ignore me today.

"What a lucky day," I whispered to myself and smiled.


	6. New Moon

A/N: Gabriella's diary is named Troy. It's like she's writing a letter for Troy.

No one's POV.

Gabriella picked up her diary and pen. She was so excited to write as she remembered what happened earlier today. She began to write…

_November 17, 2009 (Tuesday)_

_  
Dear Troy,_

_ Hi! I'm so glad that you asked me out! Well, you are not the one who told me but on behalf of you, Martha Cox did. When she asked me if you could take me to watch New Moon, I was so thrilled! I want badly to say yes, but I couldn't. Well, at least you are the first guy to ask me. You know what? I wish that someone would ask me for a date. That is one of my dreams that I have since I was a little girl._

_ I could imagine my first date. We will go to the movies and we will watch a romantic movie. After that, we will eat dinner in an expensive restaurant. I hope that will happen. See you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Gabriella_

I should have said yes. Pls. R&R.


	7. Perfume

November 19, 2009

Gabriella's POV

"What's that?" William Popper asked as he eyed a pink bottle inside my bag, which was opened.

"My perfume," I replied. Without another word, he grabbed my bag and gets my perfume. He removed the cap and smelled it. I shrugged and then turn my back at him. I didn't know that he sprayed some perfume on my back.

"That's smells nice Gabriella," Josh commented.

I moved forward so that William would stop, but he still continued until Troy notice it.

Troy leaned forward to SMELL me. He sniffed and said,

"You smell sweet, Crush" he said and smiled sweetly.

"Like candy," he added.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Pls. R&R.


	8. Embarrasing Moment

Embarassing Moment

Hey. This is the another chapter of my story, "Crushed". Anyways, this chapter is about my embarassing moment in front of my crush, ex-crush actually. Haha. I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: The zipper is placed at the back.

* * *

Gabriella's POV

November 20, 2009

I hurried down to my class. Whew! I'm glad I made it on time. As I sat down on my chair, I heard Troy shrugged. Martha noticed it and looked at me.

"Gabriella?"

I looked at her. "Hm?"

"Your zipper," she said pointing at my zipper. Damn! My zipper is broken. I tried to fix it but it won't close. So I just covered my zipper with my blouse.

I''m so glad that Joanne offered to help me. She was even the one who brought the safety pin and she even offered to accompany me to the clinic.

When we came back, I tried my best not to look at Troy. But I saw Martha pointing at me and he smiled.

I turned red.


End file.
